I love you
by CapitalP
Summary: Finally Nico and Will confess their feelings. Then what next? Find out! This is just a one-shot. NicoxWill Solangelo


"I love you Nico! I love you so much…"

There's no word can describe how I really feel right now. Should I be happy? A guy I have been longing for 3 years, finally realize his love towards me. But why I feel so sad. Feel like I want to cry? May be because he is crying right now. May be because the tears running down from his eyes are making me miserable. Without thinking, I take his cheeks with my both hands. The moment my cold hands touch his skin, his body stiffen and so do his face. He suddenly stop sobbing and finally catch my eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you. And I know I am wrong for loving you." Tears still dripping.

I wipe his left eyes with my finger. "Why it is wrong? You are a human, it's not wrong for falling."

"But I fall for you. For man. I am disgrace, Nico. I hate myself for loving you, for wanting you. I hate-"

Before he can continue his words, slowly I pull his face towards mine. His lips touch mine. His soft lips. Then I gently push him away. I look into his eyes. His mind and body seems like too surprised with what I just did.

"I love you too, Will. I love you so much."

As I say that, Will grab my face by force and so do our mouths touch. He kisses me over and over again. Like he don't want to let go of me. Like how precious I am to him. He let go of my face, but we are still kissing. He now wraps his arms around me. Tightly. For a few seconds after that, he stop to catch a breath and so do I. Now only our hard breathe echo from this room. He then brush my trembling pale lips… and lightly set his lips on mine. I close my eyes. Though I cannot see, but I can feel. I can feel he kisses my right ear and rest his head on my shoulder. Somehow I can feel his hot breath on my collarbone.

"Can I say something blunt?" Will struggles to find his words and fidgets in my arm. His arms hold me closer to his body. I nod my head.

"I want you."

My eyes widen and my face is burning.

"I want to hold you in my arms."

In that moment, my heartbeat beat really damn fast. I feel my body heat rise. I don't know what to say, more like too embarrass to say a word. Should I say yes? I want him too. I want to hold him too. So, instead of saying, I peck his neck.

I guess, Will understand it that I actually allow him to do anything to me. Anything at all.

He then pecks my lips again and again. He is making sure not to freak me out. He is careful, handling me the way he would something fragile. Lips to cheek. Nose to eyelid, then to my forehead. He kisses each part of my face. It is more relaxing than lustful, soothing my anxieties bit by bit.

Slowly he pushes me on the bunk bed. Will kisses the tip of my nose then down to my mouth. After a few kisses, he licks my lips hesitantly. Inviting him in, I lick his lips back. "Nnnghh…"

Suddenly, Will sticks his tongue into my mouth. As our tongue entwine, a strange feeling spreads down to my hips and my body starting to weaken.

Lying down on the bed, we lick each other's tongues rather than a kiss. Will then boldly lift my shirt. I can feel his warm and rough hands slipping under my shirt. Slowly, his fingertips playing around over my stomach, along my ribs, trying to feel my skin. This sensation is too much for me. I then turn my face from his kisses.

"What's wrong Nico? You—want to stop?" Ask Will. Oh my gods, I can feel I heave breath straight on my cheek. "No- just- I'm scare…"

Seems like Will understand how I feel right now. "Nico…" Will caress my hair gently then put his face on my chest. "I love you Nico. And I am too happy when you said you love me too. And here I am, kissing you, it just not enough. I want more Nico. I want to know more about you…." Will then look deep into my eyes. Pleading.

Right. Me too. I want to know more about him too. But… somehow, right now, I feel scare. Scare of him. Like I am going to be eat by him. I erase those thoughts away. I close my eyes, inhales. I spread my arms, immediately I embracing Will right now. From there, somehow I know that Will is smiling. Since by embracing him, I give my okay.

For that whole night. We made our love…


End file.
